Oikawa Tooru isn't a virgin anymore
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Oikawa et Suga sont ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Ils ne devraient pas stresser comme ça. Ils devraient attendre ce week end à la montagne avec impatience et non pas paniquer comme des amoureux qu'ils sont. [Oisuga] [Présence de niaiserie et de scène de sexe] [OS]


_Oikawa Tooru isn't a virgin anymore_

 _Hello : Bonsoir. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour expliquer ce truc. Disons que j'ai eu une idée et que bim il fallait que je l'écrive. Et puis comme ça avait l'air bien fait je l'ai aussi posté tant qu'à faire. Ceci arrive à cause de ma femme qui m'a fait beaucoup shippé ce couple cette phrase n'a rien de français. Enfin. Ca ne sera jamais que mon sixième ou septième ship avec Oikawa tout façon ce mec va avec tout le monde. Bref alors rating M vous avez vu, ceci est donc NSFW. J'espère que des gens le verront quand même. Ca va faire le test. Alors rating M parce que scène de sexe. Deux. Donc faites attention, j'estime que vous êtes prévenus donc je ne mettrai pas de grosses barres au milieu du texte pour vous dire "attention ils baisent". C'est aussi vous l'aurez peut être deviné mon premier écrit avec ce ship. Coucou. Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté sur Haikyuu en plus vu que j'ai une autre fanfic en cours. Aussi, titre en anglais, parce que ça sonne quand même beaucoup mieux que "n'est plus vierge" ou n'est plus puceau". Donc l'anglais. Vous trouverez dans cette fic beaucoup de clichés comme les sources thermales, les yukata, la neige mais je m'en bas les reins, je fais ce que je veux. Je ne prétends être l'écrivain de l'année, je dis juste que j'aime bien ce texte, donc je le publie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._

 _Attention_ _: Je le répète, cet OS contient du sexe, attention à vos yeux sensibles ! De plus, ceux qui ne regardent que l'anime risque d'être spoilé en ce qui concerne le match de Karasuno contre Shiratorizawa. Vous êtes prévenus. Bisous._

* * *

Oikawa Tooru isn't a virgin anymore

Vendredi 4 décembre - Lycée Aoba Josai.

"Bordel Shittykawa, Internet existe."

Oikawa rangea précipitamment son magasine pornographie, bien qu'Iwaizumi l'avait vu.

"Je me documente !

\- C'est en stressant trop que tu feras tout foirer.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, ta copine a un vagin !

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire."

Les deux amis finirent par sortir de la classe 3-6 pour marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée. Aucun des deux ne parlait mais le cerveau d'Oikawa fonctionnait à plein régime. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il devait aller à la gare routière où son petit ami le rejoindrait. Ils monteraient dans un bus en direction de la montagne où ils passeraient le week-end dans des sources thermales.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, les joues complètement rouges. Iwaizumi se stoppa également et le fixa.

"Quoi encore ?

\- On va être ensemble pendant deux jours complets.

\- C'est génial, ça va vous faire du bien de vous retrouver entre vous.

\- Tu parles comme un vieux.

\- Et toi comme une vierge effarouchée."

Le passeur se mordit la lèvre et serra la bride de son sac.

"Bon, parles. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu stresses pour votre première fois ?

\- O-Ouais ...

\- Trouillard.

\- C'est méchant !"

Son ami s'approcha, les mains dans les poches et cherche son regard, qu'Oikawa se forçait à éviter.

"Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire ce week end. Ensuite, t'es amoureux et lui aussi. Ca ira.

\- Je sais ... C'est pas ça. En fait ... j'ai dis à Suga que ... que je l'avais déjà fait plein de fois ..."

* * *

Vendredi 4 décembre - Gymnase de volley-ball du lycée Karasuno.

"Ca veut dire quoi plein ?

\- Je sais pas, mais il m'a au moins parlé de trois ex différents ...

\- C'est beaucoup" murmura Asahi.

Nishinoya lui donna un coup de coude alors que Suga baissait les yeux sur ses baskets. A coté, Daichi lui sourit.

"C'est juste un week end et ça va etre génial.

\- Oui mais je ... et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

\- Pourquoi tu penses forcément que ça va mal se passer ? Tu vas passer deux jours avec ton petit ami dans un merveilleux décor, avec de la neige et un onsen.

\- Deux jours et deux nuits. C'est la partie sexe qui me stresse.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas forcés de le faire tout de suite ! intervient Asahi malgré son temps tremblant. I-Il faut que vous preniez le temps, si vous êtes stressés ça sera pas bien."

Suga sourit et enfila une veste.

"Ouais, je sais. Merci. Je suppose qu'on verra bien comment ça se passe.

\- Au cas où, t'as pris ce qu'il faut ?

\- Des ... euh j'ai pris des préservatifs oui ..."

Nishinoya rouvrit son casier et en sortit un petit flacon qu'il posa dans les mains de Suga.

"Lubrifiant. Au cas où le grand roi aurait zappé.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'as ça dans ton casier ?" fit Daichi.

Le libero eut un sourire et Asahi cacha son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

Vendredi 4 décembre - Gare routière.

Suga frissonna et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il espérait qu'il ne neige pas pendant qu'ils seraient dans le bus, sinon leur moyen de transport aurait du mal à les amener à bon port. Il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens. La gare était bondée de personnes en costume ou de voyageurs pressés. Il soupira et avança, tachant de repérer Oikawa au milieu de la foule. Il finit par s'écarter légèrement du passage pour le chercher et remercia la grande taille de l'autre quand il aperçut enfin sa coiffure sophistiquée. Lui aussi semblait le chercher. Il sourit largement et pendant un temps, ses angoisses concernant le week end disparurent. Il s'avança vers son petit ami presque en courant. A un moment, l'autre se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main. Suga dut refréner ses envies de sauter dans ses bras. Il se contenta de s'approcha et de prendre sa main. Elle était fraîche.

"Salut Tooru ...

\- Hey Koushi ..."

Il y eut un instant de flottement où chacun regarda l'autre dans les yeux. Suga se reprit le premier et sortit un bonnet de sa poche pour le passer sur ses cheveux gris. L'autre serra ses doigts.

"Prêt pour les deux heures de car ?

\- Oui, même si j'ai déjà mal aux jambes. L'entraînement a été rude."

Malgré lui, il se laissa emporter et parla pendant une dizaine de minutes de l'entraînement, des progrès de chacun des joueurs. Il continua pendant qu'Oikawa rangeait leurs sacs dans la soute et présentait leurs billets au contrôleur. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'ils furent assis au milieu du bus, Suga prêt de la fenêtre.

"... pardon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Bah je ... je sais que t'aimes pas trop que j'en parle vu que ... qu'on vous a battu."

Depuis le tournoi interlycées et leur victoire contre Aoba Josai, Suga évitait d'aborder le sujet. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et vient entrelacer leurs doigts.

"C'est rien ... ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai encaissé le choc. En fait je suis plutôt fier que vous aillez vaincu Shiratorizawa. Je sais pas si ... si on y serait arrivé", avoua Oikawa à voix basse.

Le bus démarra et il serra les doigts fins de Suga, qui se blottit contre lui, autant que possible.

* * *

Vendredi 4 décembre - Chambre 76, onsen.

Naturellement, Suga avait demandé un lit double. Oikawa n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que l'hôtesse prenait un de leurs sacs pour les aider à monter dans la chambre. Il suivit le mouvement, observant son petit ami. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de le voir en uniforme ou en tenue de sport et il devait bien avouer que ce jean clair lui allait très bien. Il se mordit la lèvre et rentra à sa suite dans la chambre. Il posa son sac plein à craquer dans un coin, repéra le mini bar théoriquement interdit d'accès. L'hôtesse fit coulisser la porte qui menait à la chambre et son coeur s'accéléra en apercevant le lit pour deux personnes. A coté de lui Suga souriait.

"Bien, le petit déjeuner est servi jusqu'à onze heures, le déjeuner jusqu'à seize heures et le dîner de dix huit à vingt trois heures. Vous avez un accès illimité aux sources d'eau chaude, excepté de treize à quatorze heures à cause du nettoyage. Vous avez également une salle de bain ici avec une cabine de douche, ajouta-t-elle en faisant coulisser un nouveau panneau. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous avez un téléphone, vous composez le 1 pour avoir l'accueil. Je vous souhaite un très agréable séjour !"

Elle les salua et referma la porte derrière elle. Oikawa soupira et se força à sourire, se tournant vers Suga pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Enfin arrivés ! La chambre est super non ? Tu veux que j'ouvre les volets pour qu'on profite de la vue ?"

Sans répondre, son petit ami se colla subitement à lui et colla leurs bouches. Il gémit légèrement et attrapa des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts en profitant du baiser. Les lèvres de Suga avaient toujours un goût de sucre et de cerise. Il reprit sa respiration et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cela lui avait manqué. L'autre garçon passa ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui lui tira un frisson. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, leur baiser s'intensifiait. Suga remonta ses doigts sur son torse, tirant son tshirt vers le haut. Finalement essoufflé, Oikawa tourna la tête. Les joues de Suga étaient rouges.

"... Désolé ... j'avais ... j'avais envie de ...

\- Non, t'excuse pas."

Oikawa sourit, caressa la joue de Suga et reprit ses lèvres, plus tendrement. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Suga était aussi nerveux que lui, mais puisqu'ils étaient deux, tranquilles et amoureux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer ou à aller trop vite.

* * *

Enroulés dans un plaid, portant écharpes, bonnets et gants, une tasse de thé dans les mains, Oikawa et Suga avaient finalement ouverts la terrasse. Ils s'étaient assis à même le sol et s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, mettant la couverture sur eux. La tête de Suga reposait de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Oikawa qui caressait les cheveux gris. A quelques moments, il embrassait la joue ou le cou quand il voyait de la peau à découvert.

"C'était une super idée ce week end, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est parti dans un autre monde alors qu'on est pas si loin.

\- On veut mieux les étoiles ici.

\- Et c'est tellement calme ... Chez moi j'entends dès que les voisins mettent la table ...

\- En parlant de ça, t'as faim ? Tu veux qu'on descende manger ?

\- Non pas du tout ... j'ai surtout froid."

Oikawa ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'extirper de l'étreinte. Il avait insisté pour montrer à Suga les constellations qu'il connaissait, mais il était hors de question que son petit ami prenne froid. Il rentra avec lui et lui retira les accessoires chauffants. Il faisait plutôt bon dans la chambre. Il rangea leurs affaires et laissa Suga se poser sur les coussins.

"Ca va mieux ?

\- Mais oui. Je vais bien. Ca allait déjà y a dix minutes même si j'avais froid. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai pas sommeil, ça va Tooru."

Il fixa ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Il se mit à genoux sur l'autre coussin et l'autre sourit en se rapprochant.

"Tooru ... tu voulais des lits séparés ?

\- N-Non ! Enfin je ... j'en sais rien ! Mais j'ai ... j'ai des préservatifs ..."

Il songea un bref instant à Iwaizumi qui s'était déplacé à la pharmacie pour lui en acheter. Il baissa les yeux, conscient que sa phrase avait jeté un froid. Suga s'écarta légèrement, les joues rouges. Il garda les mains serrées sur ses cuisses.

"Je pensais que ... comme on serait seuls, tranquilles et isolés ici ... que t'allais vouloir ...

\- Je ne t'ai pas proposé ce voyage pour ça ! Je voulais juste être avec toi, qu'on soit ensemble dans un autre endroit qu'un gymnase ou un cinéma où on doit attendre le noir pour s'embrasser ...

\- Excuse moi ... je t'aime Koushi. Je voulais pas ... enfin ... je me suis fais de fausses idées ... Désolé.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Le passeur de Karasuno s'approcha à quatre pattes pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'autre et reprendre ses lèvres. La bouche d'Oikawa avait le gout du pain au lait. Il le sentit sourire et colla leurs fronts avant de sourire à son tour.

"Tu sais ... c'est pas parce qu'on est deux enfermés dans une chambre avec un lit double qu'on est obligé de ... de ... tu sais.

\- Oui oui je sais bien ... mais je ... enfin j'y pense tout le temps du coup ..."

Oikawa préféra cacher son visage dans le cou de l'autre, inspirant son odeur rassurante. Il grogna en l'entendant rire.

"Tooru est si mignon.

\- Mais ...

\- Pour dire la vérité ... moi aussi j'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai peur de ... de ne pas te faire assez d'effet ou que ... qu'on arrive pas à ... que je ne sois pas à la hauteur et que ça soit complètement raté ..."

Oikawa sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il adorait cet air gêné sur le visage de son petit ami. Il avait eu le même quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, quand ils avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble aux équipes de Karasuno et d'Aoba Josai réunies pour l'occasion. Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

"Tu veux ... tu veux qu'on essaie ce soir ?"

* * *

Suga s'observa dans la vitre et arrangea ses cheveux. Il venait de céder la place dans la minuscule salle de bain à Oikawa et il stressait maintenant. Ils avaient décidé de se laver chacun leur tour, au vu de l'étroitesse de la cabine. De toute façon il n'aurait pas supporter la proximité de son petit ami pendant qu'il était sous l'eau. Il inspira profondément. Il n'était pas sur de bien s'y prendre. Il ouvrit son sac et chercha rapidement son pyjama, avant d'aviser les yukata au crochet de la port. Ils étaient propres et visiblement neufs. Il se força néanmoins à enfiler un boxer avant de revêtir ledit yukata bleu. Les manches étaient trop grandes. Il revient à sa position assise au milieu du lit et observa la chambre.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il se sentait très nerveux, voire anxieux. Il n'avait ni envie de décevoir Oikawa par sa probable nullité ni de le frustrer parce qu'il refusait de passer en dessous de la ceinture. Un instant il se demanda ce que ses amis auraient fait dans cette situation. Daichi aurait surement assuré. Il assurait toujours. Il ne se serait pas posé autant de questions. Asahi aurait peut être fuit mais Nishinoya l'aurait guidé. Il soupira. Il aurait du coucher avec cette fille deux ans auparavant. Au moins il aurait une vague idée de ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Il finit par se relever et fit le tour de la pièce en se mordillant un doigt. Il devait se calmer. Tout irait bien. Au pire il pourrait se laisser guider par son petit ami, qui lui saurait. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, entendant toujours de l'eau couler. Il serra ses mains et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il y eut un léger bruit, une notification de portable, qui n'était pas le bruit de sa sonnerie habituelle et qui venait du sac que Tooru avait posé dans un coin de sa chambre.

C'était une mauvaise idée, se répéta-t-il en sortant le téléphone de la poche puis en appuyant sur le bouton pour le déverrouiller. Il ouvrit néanmoins le message dont l'auteur était "Iwa-chan" et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes :

"Ne stresse pas. Tout ira bien. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, prends une grande inspiration, fais ton sourire d'idiot et assures."

Il sourit doucement et remercia silencieusement l'ami d'Oikawa. Finalement il avait tord de paniquer autant tout seul de son coté. Ils étaient deux dans le même état d'esprit. Et si c'était pour que ce soit un fiasco, autant tout arrêter. Il reposa le téléphone à sa place et s'allongea sur le lit. Il fixa le plafond en attendant que son petit ami sorte de la sa douche.

* * *

Quand Oikawa sortit de la salle de bain, il avait pris le parti ne pas remettre de vêtement. Sa serviette était enroulée autour de ses épaules pour les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il avait mouillé. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre, plongé dans la presque pénombre malgré la petite lampe allumée dans un coin et poussa le panneau coulissant. Voilà. Ils se retrouvaient seuls, nu pour sa part, dans un espace réduit et tous les deux prêts à aller plus loin.

Et Suga pouffa de rire.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous la queue à l'air ?

\- Bah j'ai pensé que j'avais pas besoin de mettre des vêtements pour les enlever deux secondes après ..."

Suga leva un sourcil et hocha la tête. Oikawa rit nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bombant le torse.

"Et comme ça tu peux admirer mon corps parfait !

\- Viens t'allonger, t'es ridicule ..."

Obéissant rapidement, Oikawa jeta la serviette humide et vient se coller à Suga, attrapant sa main pour l'occasion. Il se colla à lui et observa sa tenue.

"T'es très joli.

\- Je sais. Toi aussi. Tu veux ... venir plus près ?"

Doucement il acquiesça et se rapprocha encore. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Il avait bien fait de se brosser les dents une nouvelle fois. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura doucement :

"Je t'aime Koushi ... on peut ... tu veux bien qu'on ..."

L'autre fit oui de la tête et avança son visage pour qu'ils s'embrassent tendrement. Oikawa ferma les yeux. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation à dire vrai. Ils étaient chez lui, occupés à garder Takeru qui venait de s'endormir. Ils s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé devant une rediffusion de Star Trek et ils avaient fini allongé l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser. Sans aller plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui l'ambiance était très différente. Il descendit lentement une main sur le torse de Suga et la descendit sur les muscles. Ils n'étaient pas très dessinés, mas quand il le toucha il pouvait les sentir. Il décolla sa bouche pour lécher doucement le cou de son petit ami, laissant des baisers entre l'oreille et la gorge. Ils bougèrent doucement et Oikawa se retrouva sur l'autre, ses hanches contre la fine couche de tissu.

Ils étaient tous deux en érection. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa sa main défaire la ceinture du yukata.

Suga haletait doucement. Aussi il écarta seulement le vêtement. Le ventre pâle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il jugea un instant utile de se remémorer les quelques films pornographiques gay qu'il avait vu. Toujours, un des deux embrassait le torse de l'autre. Il déglutit discrètement et se pencha vers le pectoral droit pour y poser ses lèvres. Il entendit un soupire de plaisir, donc il fit pareil avec le gauche. Il sentait le coeur de Suga qui battait trop vite. Les doigts de sa main gauche caressèrent la hanche et il se cambra en gémissant son prénom.

Au fond, Iwaizumi avait raison : tout se passerait bien. Il suffisait qu'il y aille doucement. Sans se presser et en guettant chacune des réactions, il reprit sa lente tâche d'embrassades sur le ventre, passant à coté du nombril. Pourtant il eut un instant d'hésitation en rencontrant le boxer noir que portait encore Suga, même s'il était très déformé par le sexe dur à l'intérieur. Et le stress revient. Il se demanda ce qu'il était sensé faire. Dans les films, les acteurs parvenaient toujours à faire jouir leurs partenaires avec leurs bouches et Matsukawa ne cessait de lui répéter combien les fellations d'Hanamaki étaient fabuleuses. Résolu à lui faire plaisir, Oikawa entreprit de descendre le sous vêtement. Puis Suga se redressa.

"A-Attends je vais ... je vais le faire."

Rapidement, le vêtement fut jeté plus loin dans la pièce et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Ils tirèrent en même temps sur les manches du yukata pour l'éloigner aussi et Oikawa put ainsi admirer la plastique parfaite de son petit ami. Son regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses, son ventre et ce qu'il y avait au milieu.

"W-Wow ... les aliens peuvent venir me chercher maintenant ...

\- Oh non, pas déjà. C'est mon tour."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : Suga l'avait embrassé pour le faire basculer sur les couvertures.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. La bouche d'Oikawa l'embrassant partout lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Ils ne feraient que se faire du bien mutuellement. La peau d'Oikawa était un peu plus foncée que la sienne. A son tour, il lécha la peau à de multiples reprises, se délectant des sons que faisait l'autre. Il les trouvait d'ailleurs adorable. A plusieurs reprises, il couina son prénom et son érection grossissait. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'Oikawa pouvait être aussi sensuel. Il mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse droite qu'il avait finalement atteinte.

Comme son amant avant lui, il hésita devant le sexe dressé et quelque peu humide. Il semblait un peu plus imposant que le sien. Ou alors c'était une impression parce que ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres. Il releva la tête et chercha à croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il perçut la gêne sur son visage, mais également le plaisir et il fut heureux de savoir que c'était grâce à lui et lui seul qu'Oikawa se retrouvait ainsi. Il lui sourit doucement et se glissa entre les jambes écartées pour retrouver ses lèvres. Elles étaient plus chaudes. Son bassin se mouva contre le sien, leur tirant un nouveau gémissement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et réitéra le mouvement pour retrouver la sensation. Il trouva cela très plaisant et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Oikawa se cambra et son dos se souleva légèrement, le visage en arrière.

En fait, Suga était bien là, entre les cuisses musclées de son petit ami. Il se pencha encore pour capturer ses lèvres et caressa une mèche de cheveux.

"Tu veux bien te tourner ?"

Car après tout pourquoi pas. Il avait envie de poursuivre son exploration de la peau. Oikawa remua pour lui présenter son dos et Suga embrassa sa nuque tendrement. L'autre semblait très silencieux et trop docile.

"Tooru ? Est ce que ça va ?

\- O-Oui ...

\- Je peux continuer donc ?

\- S'il te plait ..."

Tout doucement, il reprit ses baisers le long de son dos, de la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et surtout de ses flancs. A chaque fois qu'il les touchait, Oikawa gémissant plus fort et plus aïgue. Il souriait lui aussi. Même s'il se doutait qu'à un moment, il devrait quand même toucher ses parties intimes, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Tout se passait bien. Ils se parlaient, ils prenaient du plaisir en se frottant l'un à l'autre. Il prit même le luxe de mordiller la peau au dessus de la fesse droite pour laisser une légère marque rouge.

Les fesses d'Oikawa étaient rondes, avec un grain de beauté au centre pour celle de gauche et Suga les avait souvent admirées, coincées dans les jeans ou les short de sport de leur propriétaire. Bénit soit le volley-ball et ses shorts court. Il se pencha de nouveau et en tremblant, embrassant la peau de ladite fesse gauche. Oikawa eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Attends ! Koushi qu'est ce que tu ...

\- Laisse moi ... essayer un truc."

Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier Nishinoya et surtout les liens étranges que le libero lui envoyait à trois heures du matin. Il passa une main près du sexe d'Oikawa qui tendit ses hanches en arrière.

* * *

Oikawa serra le coussin et laissa échapper un nouveau cri de plaisir. Suga venait à nouveau d'appuyer son index contre sa prostate. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas souvent pensé à ce type de situation mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. L'autre main de Suga le masturbait admirablement bien. Son bassin bougeait tout seul, se frottant au matelas et cherchant à approfondir les sensations. Il avait grand peine à respirer.

A nouveau, la langue de son petit ami lécha les parois de son anus, le faisant gémir. Son amant qui avait d'abord été hésitant faisait à présent des miracles. Comme il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir proposé ça plus tôt. Il n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un aurait quand même pu le prévenir du plaisir qu'il prendrait, Hanamaki ou Matsukawa avaient certainement du expérimenter ce genre de choses. Le mouvement du doigt le préparait à la venue de quelque chose de bien plus gros et pourtant il adorait cette sensation. Il aurait certes préféré embrasser Suga, mais le coussin contre sa bouche avait pour avantage d'atténuer les expressions de son plaisir.

Un habile mouvement du poignet de l'autre, un nouvel appui contre la prostate et Oikawa couina de nouveau. Tous ces bruits étaient très gênants mais il peinait à les refréner. Il hoqueta. Une chaleur commençait à monter le long de son aine. Il avait suffisamment exploré son corps en solitaire pour comprendre que sa jouissance était proche. Et Suga qui continuait de le lécher, de bouger son doigt et sa main.

"H-Haa ... Kou ... Kouuushi ... je ... oohn je vais ... je vais jouir Koushi ..."

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas comment se portait l'érection de Suga et en cet instant, il décida qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Puisque son amant ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter, il se cambra de nouveau pour mieux profiter de la friction des doigts contre sa hampe. Il mordit dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un dernier cri et, dans un dernier coup de rein en arrière, éjacula dans la main et sur les draps.

Il adorait cette explosion de plaisir qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, mobilisant tous ses muscles et laissant son corps en feu. Il lui sembla que son intimité se resserra autour de l'index de l'autre, ce qui fit durer sa jouissance. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et il geignit lorsqu'enfin Suga le lâcha. Il retomba complètement essoufflé et encore tremblant.

"Wow ..." murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

* * *

Suga essuya maladroitement sa main dans le pli du boxer qu'il avait récupéré, avant de vraiment le balancer loin d'eux. Il souffla lentement et observa le dos d'Oikawa se lever doucement. Son amant semblait déjà épuisé. Il sourit en songeant une nouvelle qu'il était seul responsable de son état. Il s'allongea sur lui, ce qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il caressa sa nuque. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser mais il voulait rapidement passer dans la salle de bain avant. Et puis la bouteille de lubrifiant était toujours dans son sac.

"Tu vas bien Tooru ?

\- Oui ça va ... c'était incroyable, c'était super bon ... c-comment t'as fait ça ?

\- Avec ma bouche et mes doigts je crois ..."

Ils rirent en même temps et Suga lécha de nouveau le lobe de son oreille. Il remua légèrement ses hanches pour faire sentir sa propre érection, légèrement douloureuse maintenant.

"Prêt pour la suite ?

\- Oh oui ... j'ai hâte de voir ça."

Comme Oikawa se tourna sur le ventre, Suga frotta son nez au sien avant de se redresser. La vue d'Oikawa les cheveux décoiffés, nu, en sueur, les cuisses encore tremblantes et le ventre taché de sperme fit gonfler son sexe de plus belle. Il se visionna parfaitement quelques minutes plus tard en train de l'enculer. Mais pour cela, il devait aller chercher le nécessaire et se rincer la bouche. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Il préféra ne pas faire attention à son visage dans le miroir. Il se doutait qu'il pouvait lui aussi être couvert de marques de dents, sans parler de l'état de ses cheveux. Il passa en revanche une bonne minute à se rincer la bouche et les dents. Dans le feu de l'action, lécher l'anus d'Oikawa avait été une bonne idée qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. Il se pinça les lèvres et sourit. Tout se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il fit un détour par la pièce principale où il récupéra le lubrifiant donné par Nishinoya et la boite de préservatif. Il l'ouvrit, en récupéra trois au cas où et se dirigea de nouveau dans la chambre. Il compta dix secondes pour se détendre et calmer son impatience et de nouveau il fit coulisser la porte. Il posa le tout près de l'oreiller puis se pencha vers son petit ami pour venir l'embrasser.

Mais Oikawa dormait déjà.

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Chambre 76, Onsen.

Il était seul dans le lit au réveil. Il grogna en sentant les rayons de soleil illuminer la pièce et remonta la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Il avait chaud aussi, malgré le fait qu'il soit nu. Il se tourna pour se rendormir et songea qu'il était étrange qu'il n'ait pas fermé les volets la veille. Il soupira et se redressa légèrement.

Et Oikawa sourit en se rappelant où il était. Le week end avec Suga à la montagne. Mais il était seul. Suga s'était sans doute déjà levé. Il allait pour se lever et le rejoindre afin d'avoir son bisou du matin quand les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à son esprit. Et il se rallongea la tête dans ses mains, soudain mort de honte. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille, comment était-il sensé se comporter maintenant ? Il geignit et tourna la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne se rappelait pas encore de tous les détails mais il ne sentait pas la douleur intense dans ses fesses, comme la décrivait tous les sites qu'il avait consulté.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de tout. D'abord ils s'étaient caressés, léchés, embrassés puis Suga avait mis un doigt et après ... Il jura mentalement. Soit Suga lui avait complètement fait perdre la tête, soit il s'était endormi après sa jouissance. Il allait devoir faire fort pour se faire pardonner ce coup ci. Il se releva finalement et chercha des yeux un vêtement, avant de se rendre compte que sa valise était toujours près de l'entrée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de se coiffer un minimum et fit coulisser la porte.

Face à la baie vitrée, Suga observa la neige. Il avait remis son yukata bleu qui lui allait si bien. Il se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit. Oikawa s'approcha de lui et se colla à son dos, enlaçant ses épaules de ses bras musclés. Il soupira et embrassa doucement sa joue. C'était une nouveauté : c'était le premier matin qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il envia un instant la beauté parfaite de son petit ami même à peine sorti du sommeil et le serra dans ses bras.

"Bonjour beau au bois dormant ...

\- Ah ah ... c'est pas bien de se moquer.

\- C'est ma petite vengeance."

Il se mordit la lèvre et embrassa la nuque claire.

"Je me suis vraiment endormi alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé Koushi ... C'était nul de ma part ..."

Il s'excusa une bonne quinzaine de fois, sans voir le sourire attendri de Suga pendant qu'il le faisait.

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Salle à manger, onsen.

Après les formules de politesse, Suga but rapidement son café et attrapa ses baguettes pour découper les pancakes. Le petit déjeuner qui leur avait été servi était assez copieux et il se découvra affamé. devant toute cette nourriture. En face de lui, Oikawa remuait le lait dans son bol. Il ne disait pas grand chose depuis le réveil, ce qui l'étonnait. Il avait plutôt l'habitude d'être noyé sous un flot de paroles, concernant le volley-ball, ses amis, les examens ou les derniers films sortis. Là, il ne disait rien. Suga se doutait bien qu'il se sentait encore coupable de la veille, même si il lui avait dit maintes fois qu'il ne lui en voulait en aucune façon. Il tendit la jambe sous la table pour caresser le pied de l'autre, qui réagit enfin avec un sourire en coin.

"Arrête ça Tooru. C'est pas grave, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. T'étais fatigué et en plus comblé donc c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Oui mais je t'ai laissé en plan, c'est pas bien ... faut que je me fasse pardonner."

Il eut un rire avant de boire son café à son tour. Suga se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La veille, il avait finalement décidé de se soulager seul dans la salle de bain, il avait repris une douche froide pour se calmer et finalement il n'avait que peu dormi. Mais ça, son petit ami n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Quelque part, c'était un tant pis pour un tant mieux. Il reposa ses couverts et malgré que la salle soit presque pleine, il avança sa main pour saisir celle d'Oikawa et caresser ses doigts.

"Tu sais ... C'est pas ... Enfin je préfère que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je pense que ... j'étais pas prêt. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on précipitait les choses hier soir, qu'on se forçait à le faire juste parce que la situation l'exigeait. Je veux pas de ça. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on prenne notre temps, que ça arrive comme ça, naturellement quand on en aura tous les deux envie. T-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Bien sûr Koushi ... Excuse moi si tu as l'impression que je te pressais ...

\- Non c'était pas le cas ! Enfin ... au début peut être, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. C'était génial mais ... c'était pas ... Et puis aussi je ne voulais pas que tu ... je voulais être à ta hauteur ...

\- Je comprends, le coupa Oikawa en serrant ses doigts. Maintenant, plus de pression."

Il porta la main de Suga à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser furtivement et la reposa sur la table. Suga sourit largement et rit.

"Allez mange. J'irai bien marcher dans la neige."

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Extérieur, proche de l'onsen.

Ils n'avait pas spécialement prévus de programme. Ils avaient juste marché le long d'un sentier de forêt, Oikawa avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas, heureusement sans se faire mal et ils avaient pris des photos de leur bonhomme de neige. A un moment, les flocons de neige s'était remis à tomber. Suga en avait reçu un sur le nez et Oikawa s'était dit qu'il était vraiment le plus chanceux des hommes car il était avec lui. Alors il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et ils avaient roulé dans la poudreuse.

Ils s'étaient tendrement embrassés, profitant malgré le froid, puis Suga avait glissé de la neige dans son cou.

Dans l'après midi, ils avaient exploré le visage, acheté des cartes postales pour leurs parents et leurs équipes. Suga avait même pris une sculpture en bois en forme de hibou qu'il enverrait à un certain Akaashi. Même si Oikawa s'était senti jaloux pendant un instant, celui lui était passé quand ils étaient arrivés au rayon des gros pull en laine. Discrètement, il en avait acheté deux, un avec une tête d'alien pour Suga et l'autre avec des corbeaux dans la neige pour lui. Dès qu'il lui avait offert, son petit ami s'était jeté à son cou pour l'embrasser, même au milieu de la boutique et il avait enfile le vêtement avec un énorme sourire.

Au café au décor montagnard, ils avalèrent trois énormes crêpes chacun et un chocolat chaud avec du miel. Les lèvres de Suga goûtaient la noisette.

Aux alentours de dix huit heures, ils reprirent le chemin de l'onsen, main dans la main. Oikawa en profita pour consulter ses messages et il vit celui d'Iwaizumi qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ouvert. Il lui répondit rapidement par un "je te raconterai promis !" et rit en voyant les selfies d'Hanamaki et Matsukawa depuis leurs révisions.

"Encore un très bon point à ce week end, au moins je n'ai pas à les supporter.

\- Ils sont si horribles ?

\- Tous les deux, oui. Insupportables. Bon c'est mes meilleurs amis mais quand même, c'est parfois chiant. L'autre jour, Issei est arrivé au lycée avec un bonnet péruvien et Takahiro lui a couru après toute la matinée pour lui piquer."

Il perdit néanmoins son sourire en songeant qu'ils ne se verraient bientôt plus. A partir de janvier, les terminales n'avaient presque plus de cours pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur leurs préparations aux concours. D'après leurs choix respectifs, il y avait de très fines chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent l'année suivant. Il serra la main de Suga dans la sienne et son petit ami attrapa son bras pour se blottir contre lui.

"Ca va être très bizarre si je vais à Tokyo sans eux ...

\- On est plus en 1612, Internet et les téléphones ont été inventé.

\- Ouais mais c'est ... ça sera pas pareil. Depuis que j'ai six ans, je vais à l'école avec Iwa-chan. Rien que d'imaginer que je ne le verrai plus en cours, c-c'est dur et ça fait ... mal ..."

Il s'était arrêté et il mis sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer ce week end. Aussitôt les bras de Suga s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le serrer. Il ferma les yeux et cacha sa tête dans son cou froid.

"P-Pardon ...

\- Non t'excuses pas. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Désolé si je ne peux rien faire."

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Près de l'onsen.

Suga se colla à Oikawa et le serra comme il pouvait contre lui, malgré les couches de vêtement et sa grande taille. Il savait qu'il souffrait de la future séparation avec ses amis. Il n'avait jamais été seul de toute sa vie et son premier choix d'université allait l'emmener à vivre seul et loin à Tokyo. Il embrassa doucement sa joue. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant car il ne pouvait pas le consoler. Ses mains gantées caressait doucement sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux.

"Tu sais, si je réussis mon concours je serai à Tokyo aussi. Et je connais des gens là bas, je pourrai te présenter ? Bon ils sont un peu stupides aussi mais c'est des gars biens. C'est pas exactement pareil, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul Tooru."

Oikawa ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Suga déposa de multiples baisers sur son cou, profitant de leur proximité. Il songea à la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés en avril lors du match d'entraînement contre Aoba Josai et de combien ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis. Il y avait eu les échanges de messages, puis leur premier rendez vous, leurs déclarations respectives quand ils avaient compris qu'ils devenaient plus qu'amis. Et les longues heures à parler au téléphone ou par Skype, les moments à deux chez l'un ou chez l'autre, les sorties au cinéma, au restaurant. Il ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime Tooru. Je t'aime vraiment. Je suis amoureux de toi et promis je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Si c'est ta solution pour que j'arrête de pleurer c'est pas gagné ..."

Ils rirent en même temps et Oikawa reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il soupira de plaisir et répondit avec enthousiasme. Ils se lâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes, les joues et le nez rouges.

"Si on allait tester les sources chaudes ?

\- O-Ouais. Avec plaisir.

\- Mais on passe par la chambre maintenant, je veux te voir en yukata."

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Sources chaudes, onsen.

Oikawa posa sa tête sur un rocher et ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation d'eau chaude sur tout son corps. Il adorait les bains. Il adorait ajouter des sels pour faire des paillettes et de la mousse. Il en sortait toujours la peau fripée mais totalement détendu. Mais l'eau de source était encore bien meilleure. Il aurait pu rester là des heures entières et cela ne refroidirait pas. Au loin il observa Suga se laver les cheveux et le corps. Ses yeux descendirent machinalement sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il le trouvait beau, presque parfait. Il adorait l'observer pour chercher les grains de beauté qui pouvaient se dissimuler un peu partout.

Son petit ami s'avança finalement dans l'eau pour le rejoindre et il soupira de bonheur en sentant lui aussi l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Tooru lui montra le siège formé par la roche à coté de lui et il vient s'y asseoir afin de coller sa tête contre son épaule. Machinalement, Oikawa passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

"Qu'est ce que t'es beau.

\- Toi aussi. Faudrait qu'on s'éloigne un peu les gens vont être jaloux.

\- M'en fiche ... J'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Je suis beaucoup trop bien ici."

Sous l'eau, ils joignirent leurs mains.

"C'est la seconde fois que je viens dans un onsen ... murmura Suga après un moment.

\- Oh c'est tout ? C'était avec qui la première fois ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Oikawa.

\- Avec l'équipe, en octobre. Noya nous avait invité pour son anniversaire. On avait fait un tournoi de ping pong et Kageyama avait gagné.

\- ... Wow. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme ça, en train de s'amuser.

\- Parce que tu penses toujours à lui comme un petit con qui voudrait te prendre ta place. Il est plus que ça. C'est ... bon il est un peu timide, mais maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux, je vois qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose ?

\- Non. J'aimerai juste ... que tu viennes nous encourager aux Nationals."

Suga releva la tête pour l'embrasser furtivement et ajouter un "s'il te plait".

"... J'imagine que quelqu'un va devoir crier son nom depuis les gradins ... marmonna Oikawa.

\- J'adorerai ça. Je ne te demande pas de venir tous les jours, mais au moins ... au moins un peu ?

\- Je viendrai vous voir. C'est promis."

Il frotta leurs nez doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Suga rit avant de le pousser dans l'eau. Il se releva rapidement pour se jeter sur lui. Ils éclaboussèrent un autre couple proche d'eux mais cela ne les arrêta pas.

* * *

Samedi 5 décembre - Chambre 76, onsen.

Ils venaient de se mettre sous les couvertures. Ils avaient de nouveau ouvert la fenêtre de la terrasse pour admirer les étoiles, collés l'un à l'autre et Suga s'était dit qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de chance. Le regard d'Oikawa semblait s'illuminer dès qu'il parlait d'astronomie, d'espaces et des créatures qui pouvaient y vivre. Ils avaient de nouveau pris quelques photos qu'ils avaient publié sur le compte Instagram du passeur d'Aoba Josai. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient bu un thé en lisant les différents commentaires. Pour la plupart leurs amis étaient jaloux de leur bonheur et leur demandait de refréner leurs élans d'affections sur les réseaux sociaux. Il avait baillé plusieurs fois avant qu'Oikawa décide finalement qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Il était bien là, à cet endroit précis, sous les couvertures avec son petit ami. De nouveau il serra sa main entre la sienne et approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. La journée avait été parfaite. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ils portaient chacun le tshirt de l'autre, parce que cela les avait fait rire de le faire quand ils étaient sortis des sources chaudes. Du coup le ventre d'Oikawa était un peu à découvert. Ils avaient profité du repas du soir, ils avaient parlé des concours qui approchaient, des nationals, de leurs projets post-lycée et du jour de la remise des diplômes, le même pour les deux établissements. Le souffle court, Suga relâcha la bouche de l'autre et embrassa tendrement son cou. La peau était chaude sous son toucher. Quand aux mains d'Oikawa, elles passèrent sous le tshirt à l'effigie de Star Wars pour effleurer de nouveau son ventre.

Suga bougea doucement et se retrouva sur le corps de son petit ami, sans décoller ses lèvres de son cou. L'autre se cambra légèrement quand leurs bassins se touchèrent et ils gémirent en même temps. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, mais aucun des deux ne parla. Oikawa retira la couche de tissu qui recouvrait son torse et Suga put de nouveau le lécher avec plaisir, laissant de nouvelles marques.

Ce n'était pas comme la veille. Il se sentait bien. Il avait très envie de le faire, sans qu'il y ait spécifiquement de raisons. Et comme aucun des deux ne s'arrêta, ils prirent leurs temps pour enlever leurs bas de pyjamas, puis leurs sous vêtements. Il y eut des gémissements, des rires aussi, des soupirs de plaisir comme de douleur. Finalement ce fut Oikawa qui se releva rapidement pour récupérer la boîte de préservatifs et le flacon de lubrifiant. Il revient rapidement, fit une blague et se rallongea pour embrasser son amant.

C'était tendre, c'était doux et très lent. Suga hésita à plusieurs moments de la préparation, voulant à tout prix bien faire les choses, mais les cris de l'autre le rassuraient. Il s'y prenait bien apparemment. Le seul moment où ils parlèrent vraiment fut quand il enfila une capote et se pencha sur Oikawa qui tremblait, les cuisses écartées. Le passeur d'Aoba Josai le stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Koushi ... J-J'ai un truc à te dire ... Il faut que tu saches ...

\- On peut arrêter si tu ne veux plus, fit Suga en embrassant sa joue une nouvelle fois.

\- Non c'est ... je t'ai menti ... je ne l'ai jamais fais. Ni avec les filles, ni avec un autre garçon ... c'est la première fois."

Un instant interloqué, Suga le fixa, puis sourit tendrement. En fait il était plutôt heureux en cet instant. Oikawa cacha son visage de son avant bras, mais Suga lui enleva pour déposer plutôt baisers sur ses joues et son front.

"Merci d'être honnête Tooru.

\- P-Pardon ... je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ... j'y vais d'accord ?"

Oikawa serra sa main et inspira alors que le sexe de Suga le pénétrait.

* * *

Dimanche 6 décembre - Chambre 76, onsen.

Une nouvelle fois, Suga se réveilla en premier et il put observer le magnifique visage de son petit ami endormi. Il se dévaluait beaucoup quand il se décrivait comme moche au réveil. Il appréciait beaucoup le voir ainsi, non coiffé et surtout le cou recouvert de marques de suçons et morsures faites par lui. Il se rallongea la tête dans l'oreiller et gémit à cause de la sensation de chaleur sous les couvertures. Ce réveil était encore meilleur que celui de la veille. Il décida néanmoins d'attendre qu'Oikawa se réveille à son tour. Il voulait que lui aussi le voit dès qu'il aurait les yeux ouverts. C'était une nouvelle sensation qu'il tenait à partager avec lui. Il murmura un "je t'aime" au creux de son oreille, puis le téléphone d'Oikawa vibra dans un coin de la pièce, encore branché au chargeur. Il tendit la main pour le récupérer et vit qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de commentaires sur la photo qu'ils avaient posté la veille, d'eux deux s'embrassant sur la terrasse. Il parcourut rapidement les messages de leurs amis, sourit et eut une idée.

Il enclencha le mode photo et tendit le bras gauche pour que l'objectif puisse prendre leurs deux visages. Il tira légèrement les couvertures pour montrer l'étendue de la gorge d'Oikawa, rit silencieusement en admirant les autres suçons encore très visibles et posa sa bouche sur sa joue pour prendre la photo. Il dut refaire la prise quatre fois pour qu'il soit satisfait et se connecta au compte Instagram de son petit ami, dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Oikawa mettait toujours le mot alien de toute façon.

En guise de légende, il inscrivit "Oikawa Tooru isn't a virgin anymore" et ajouta une émoticône en forme de coeur.

* * *

Dimanche 6 décembre - Différents endroits de la préfecture de Miyagi.

Iwaizumi ouvrit Instagram, grogna quelque chose à propos de ces connards d'amoureux et jeta son téléphone avant de remonter la couverture sur sa tête.

Daichi rit, posta un commentaire qui disait "nice serve" et reprit son livre de mathématiques.

Nishinoya poussa un cri de victoire et sauta sur le lit pour embrasser Asahi.

Matsukawa râla un "c'est pas trop tôt" et Hanamaki posta un commentaire rempli de coeurs.

Kuroo tendit son smartphone à Bokuto pour lui montrer combien leur ami pouvait être aussi dévergondé qu'eux. Au loin, Akaashi répliqua que c'était impossible et que Suga était beaucoup trop sucre pour cela.

Kageyama rougit, Hinata cria de surprise, Tanaka joignit les mains, Kyotani leva les yeux au ciel, Yahaba ajusta sa frange et Kunima montra la photo à Kindaichi qui n'avait pas de compte Instagram.

Takeru fronça les sourcils et tendit le téléphone à sa mère en lui demandant qui était l'autre garçon avec son oncle.

* * *

 _Hikari are : ... WOAH. Ca fait 8200 mots bordel de merde ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Seule la fin l'était, vous l'aurez compris en voyant le titre. Mais je ne voulais pas écrire autant. Et puis il y a deux jours je n'avais même pas ce ship. Une poussée d'inspiration. J'en remercie ma femme. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, laissez des reviews du coup. A très vite ! J'ai adoré écrire sur eux deux ! _


End file.
